The invention relates to a driveshaft and, more particularly, concerns a sideshaft in a motor vehicle having two constant velocity universal joints and an intermediate shaft. The intermediate shaft comprises a longitudinal plunging unit including a sleeve with first ball grooves which extend axially, a journal with second ball grooves which extend axially, balls which are held in groups in pairs of grooves each comprising a first ball groove and a second ball groove, and a cage which holds the balls at a fixed distance from one another. The primary requirements for such sideshafts are easy plungeability, easy assembly and handling, and a quiet and long service life. The present invention is directed towards an improved plunging sideshaft assembly.